


Doodles

by Jormus



Series: Pines Family Bonding [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drawing, Family Bonding, Gen, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormus/pseuds/Jormus
Summary: Mabel and Ford bond over their love of art.





	Doodles

Stanford stared irritably at the page he was working on. He was trying to write a research proposal for his PHD in marine science but unfortunately he was having trouble focusing right now. Nothing he wrote seemed right either. He crumpled up the paper, threw it in the trash and got up. He needed some coffee, maybe he’d be able to think then.

He was expecting the kitchen to be empty. Soos would be leading a tour about now, Wendy was manning the cash register, Dipper and Stan were off on a fishing trip and Mabel was with her friends. To his surprise when he reached the kitchen he heard loud humming and the whir of the blender. He rounded the corner just in time to see Mabel pouring some of that weird pink sugary concoction she drank into a glass.

They made eye-contact. She broke into a huge grin and waved cheerfully as she sat down at the table. Ford found himself grinning back as he went to join her.

“I thought you were out with your friends,” He said.

“Oh, I was, but Grenda twisted her ankle, so she and Candy had to go home.”

“What were you doing?” Ford asked, concerned.

His Grandniece looked him in the eye with a solemn but mischievous expression and said, “It’s a secret.”

Stanford looked away and cleared his throat awkwardly. He was about ninety percent sure that some of the things his grandniece and her friends got up to were illegal, but of course he wasn’t really one to talk.

“So what were you doing Grunkle Ford?” Mabel asked curiously. “Did you find any cool new creatures?”

Ford chuckled a little, warming at the enthusiasm.

“No, Mabel, I was working on a research proposal. I just needed a break.”

Mabel nodded, with a knowing glint in her eyes.

“I was just about to start doing some drawing.” She bounced in her seat a little “Do you want to join me?”

There was no way he could resist that smile.

“Sure,” He said and was immediately handed a piece of paper.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with cheerful laughter and tall tales. Ford found that it was most enjoyable to draw out a creature and then give it to his niece to color. He had just finished a six-armed cat like creature he had seen in one of the more recent dimensions he had gone to.

“Mabel,” He said then trailed off.

She was asleep. Her cheek was squished against the table. She shifted a little and murmured, but didn’t wake up.

Ford set down his pen. Careful to avoid creaking he pulled out his chair and tiptoed around the table to retrieve his niece. He gently removed the crayon from her hand and picked her up. She curled into him. One of her hands latched on to his sweater. Ford’s heart melted a little as a fond smile formed on his face. Moving as quiet as possible he carried her upstairs and tucked her into bed.


End file.
